Multiple basic core courses in Microbiology (Medical Microbiology, Genetics, Virology, Microbial Physiology) Teach Medical/Dental Students laboratory procedures in Medical Microbiology Lab Rotations: (a) Donald J. LeBlanc, Ph.D. (b) John Alderete, Ph.D. Attend Current Literature Seminar in Periodontology